Love is Love
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Kalau cinta bisa membuat seseorang kesal dan jijik seperti yang terjadi pada Ven, Roxas ingin cinta tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Namun cinta jugalah yang membuatnya merindukan Ven dan membuatnya rela didekap oleh Sora setiap malam. Sora bilang, cinta adalah cinta. Roxas ingin memercayainya, meski itu menyakitinya dan Ven. AU. YAOI/INCEST/SoraXRoxas, VanitasXVentus.


**A/N: Fanfic YAOI PERTAMA setelah bertahun-tahun VAKUM!**

**Pairingnya, seperti biasa, SORAXROXAS (dominate!Sora and submissive!Roxas)**

**Akan kutambahkan sedikit VanXVen kok xD**

**WARNING! Contains lots of SoRoku deliciousness and some cursing :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Love<strong>

**#1**

* * *

><p><em>Cinta adalah cinta.<em>

Bukankah itu yang orang-orang katakan? Bukankah itu yang orang-orang selalu percayai?

Namun mengapa kakaknya tidak bisa menerima pernyataan itu?

Mengapa dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Roxas sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa mencintai seseorang dan memberikan hidupnya pada orang yang dia cintai?

"Berhenti."

Wajah itu merah, dahi dilapisi keringat. Dia memandang Roxas seolah dia sudah gila. "Ada apa?"

"Berhenti saja!"

"Kita baru saja mulai! Aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja!"

"Kubilang berhenti, Sora!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Roxas. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang tadi menempel pada dada Roxas kini mengambang di udara, bergerak kembang-kempis mengatur napas. Lidahnya menyelip keluar dari mulutnya, menjilati bibir yang tadi sedang berjuang membuat tanda di leher Roxas. Si pirang mendorongnya menjauh, kemudian menyelubungi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sora, berbaring di samping Roxas.

Roxas berguling memunggunginya. "Aku teringat pada Ven."

Sora melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Roxas. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku… rindu." Roxas memutar tubuhnya, sehingga kini dia menatap wajah Sora. "Bagaimana pun, dia kakak kita."

"Dan bagaimana pun, dia yang memutuskan pergi dari rumah."

Roxas terdiam, sementara Sora membelai wajahnya dan cengar-cengir. Ventus Strife empat tahun lebih tua dari mereka berdua. Orangtua mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat empat tahun lalu, dan seluruh warisan mereka jatuh ke tangan Ventus sebagai putra sulung. Di usianya yang baru delapan belas tahun, tiga tahun lalu, dia sudah harus mengurus kedua adiknya. Namun Ventus tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia pemuda yang ceria, hangat, dan penuh cinta.

Namun Roxas tidak pernah menyangka kakaknya itu pada akhirnya akan meninggalkannya dan Sora di rumah. Hanya berdua. Dua remaja laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun, tanpa pesangon, tanpa pengawasan.

"Ventus aneh," celetuk Sora. "Melihat adiknya sendiri jatuh cinta saja dia jijik. Memangnya cuma dia yang boleh jatuh cinta?"

"Menurutmu, apakah ini salah kita?" tanya Roxas, gantian membelai wajah Sora. Hubungan gelapnya dengan Sora, hubungan terlarang yang membuatnya merasa jalang dan berdosa. Kadang dia menyesal telah memupuk hubungan terlarang ini. Kadang dia menyesal pernah menyesali hubungannya. Semua ini didasari cinta. Apakah dia tidak boleh mencintai hanya karena sesuatu bernama jenis kelamin dan hubungan darah?

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!" Sora terkikik. "Cinta adalah cinta. Tidak peduli kita sesama lelaki, atau kenyataan bahwa kita kembar. Atau kenyataan bahwa kakak kita jijik pada kita yang saling mencintai."

"Kau benar." Roxas bergerak memeluk kakak kembarnya, menempelkan telinganya pada dada Sora dan mendengarkan debar jantungnya. Bagai lantunan musik klasik lembut yang membuatnya mengantuk. "Aku mencintaimu, apa pun dan siapa pun kau."

"Aku suka waktu kau bicara seperti itu." Sora mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, menyesap, dan meraba punggung adiknya. "Boleh kulanjutkan yang tadi?"

Roxas mengangguk saja.

**-0-0-0-**

Malam itu, sekitar tiga bulan lalu, adalah hari ketiga Ventus tidak di rumah. Dia sedang menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang membosankan, yang berhubungan dengan studi banding ke luar kota. Rumah hanya dihuni oleh si kembar. Saat-saat paling sepi di keluarga itu.

Sora membawa seikat bunga ke kamarnya dan Roxas. Bunga-bunga itu begitu segar dan harum semerbak, seperti bunga-bunga yang baru dipetik. Sora juga mengenakan kostum Mickey Mouse lengkap dengan topengnya yang besar dan berat. Roxas tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kakaknya masuk ke kamar yang mereka bagi berdua dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Siapa cewek beruntung yang akan kau 'tembak'?" tanyanya, meledek.

Sesungguhnya Roxas tidak suka membayangkan kakak kembarnya akan menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis dan berpacaran. Andai itu sungguh terjadi, Roxas akan bagaimana? Dia akan sendirian dan menangisi betapa sepi hidupnya tanpa Sora di sisinya. Lalu siapa yang akan meredam tangisannya?

Andai kata 'cinta' boleh digunakan untuk menjelaskan perasaannya terhadap Sora, kakak kembarnya, dia akan menggunakannya.

Sora melepaskan topeng Mickey Mouse-nya. "Hei, hargai sedikit!"

Roxas menelan tawanya, dan berputar-putar di kursi belajarnya. "Oke, aku suka kostummu. Mickey Mouse karakter kartun kesukaanku sejak kecil!"

"Bagaimana dengan bunganya?"

Mata biru Roxas memindai buket bunga dalam genggaman kakaknya. "Bagus. Kau romantis sekali sampai membawakan bunga untuk cewekmu. Siapa sih cewek itu?"

Baru saja Roxas menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sora memeperlihatkan wajah tersinggung dan jijik. Dia mengenakan kembali topeng Mickey Mouse dan mendekati Roxas dengan buket bunga di tangan. Kalau Sora tidak berlutut di depannya, kepala sejajar dengan pinggulnya, lalu mengangsurkan buket ke wajah adiknya, Roxas akan terus menggodanya tentang menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Itu yang Sora katakan padanya. Suaranya keluar dari lubang bersekat kain kasa pada mulut topeng Mickey Mouse.

Wajah Roxas seketika mendidih dan jantungnya berdentaman melebihi kecepatan normal. "Ja-jangan main-main, Sora! Kalau mau latihan, latihanlah di cermin!"

Sora menggeleng. "Aku tidak main-main."

"Astaga!" Roxas berdiri dan melongok ke luar jendela, berharap angin malam di luar mampu mendinginkan wajahnya. "Astaga!"

"Itu artinya kau menolakku?"

Roxas berbalik pada kakaknya. Topeng besar telah diturunkan, memperlihatkan mata biru Sora yang setengah tertutup dan rambut cokelat jabrik dengan pucuk-pucuk mencuat di sana-sini. Dia tampak hampir menangis. Roxas tidak suka melihat saudaranya menangis. Dia paling lemah jika sudah melihat seseorang menangis, apalagi keluarganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Roxas," lirih Sora. "Aku mengerti. Kita bersaudara, kita sesama lelaki. Tidak heran kau menolakku…. Kupikir… kupikir aku akan berhasil dengan mengenakan kostum karakter kartun kesukaanmu yang kupikir bisa membuat suasana hatimu bagus."

Roxas membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Ucapan Sora…. Apakah itu artinya dia mencintai Roxas? Tidak peduli pada status jenis kelamin dan hubungan darah?

"Cinta adalah cinta." Sora menyeret topeng kepala Mickey Mouse dan melempar buket bunganya ke tong sampah yang berisi ratusan bola kertas. Dia membuka pintu kamar separuh jalan, menoleh Roxas dan berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tunggu, Sora!"

Sora menghentikan langkahnya keluar dari kamar. Dia memandang Roxas, memerhatikan setiap langkah dan tindakannya. Roxas memungut kembali buket bunga dari tong sampah, dan berlari ke arah kakak lelakinya.

"Bungamu." Dia menyodorkan buket ke tangan kakaknya.

Sora menghela napas. "Ambil saja. Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya."

"Ya." Roxas meletakkan buket di antara tangannya dan tangan Sora. "Ya."

"Ya?" Mata biru Sora menunjukkan ketidakpahaman.

"Cinta adalah cinta," Roxas menahan air matanya tumpah, "karena itu, buah terlarang selalu terasa paling manis."

Dan Sora mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman pertama Roxas. Keperawanan bibirnya telah dia serahkan pada Sora. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menyerahkan keperawanan tubuh dan jiwanya pada Sora juga. Karena buah terlarang selalu terasa paling manis.

Hal itu terjadi cepat sekali. Sora menutup pintu, melepas kostumnya, dan menggendong adik kembarnya ke kasurnya. Kasur itu kecil, memang, tapi dua tubuh yang bertindihan tidak memakan banyak tempat. Penerangan kamar hanya berasal dari lampu jalanan di luar jendela, angin malam mendinginkan dan mengeringkan keringat dua orang yang sedang bercinta. Pertarungan di bawah selimut, sepasang kaki terpentang lebar, dan bibir yang saling melumat. Roxas menangis karena nikmat yang Sora berikan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tiga titik merah membekas di lehernya, kuku-kuku jemarinya terbenam ke dalam kulit punggung Sora, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan erangan penuh cinta.

"Sora…. Sora…."

"Hmm? Terlalu nikmat sampai kau tidak ingin aku berhenti?" Sora terengah-engah dan berliur seperti anjing lapar yang disuguhi sekerat daging.

"Jangan berhenti." Roxas merasakan kakaknya masuk semakin dalam, bergerak semakin cepat, dan menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatnya menjerit dalam kenikmatan tak tertandingi. "SORA!"

Teriakan itu adalah akhir dari segalanya.

"Sora, Roxas, tebak siapa yang pulang? AKU, kakak kalian yang keren, Ventus! DEMI TUHAN, APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Pertarungan seksi di bawah selimut itu terpaksa diakhiri.

"DASAR JALANG!"

"Ven, dengarkan aku dulu! Kami… saling mencintai—"

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!"

"Ini rumah kami juga, Kak Ven!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan keluar! Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama dua _gay_ yang terjerat hubungan _incest_, yang saling mencumbu dan bersetubuh seperti binatang! Kalian penuh dosa. DOSA!"

"Pergi saja! Pergi dan jangan kembali lagi! Roxas dan aku bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri!"

Sora maupun Roxas tidak pernah melihat Ventus lagi. Bahkan telepon, _email_, atau sekadar _notification_ darinya di situs media sosial sudah tidak pernah ada. Ventus Strife sudah lenyap dari dunia Sora dan Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Keseluruhan plot sudah terencana. Lanjut atau tidak, akan kuusahakan lanjut :D**

**Review, kalau berkenan ya :D**


End file.
